


Where's my Love

by depressionjutsu (fullfeature)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pining, Porn, Spanking, keith/blades, slight D/s, slight omega Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfeature/pseuds/depressionjutsu
Summary: 5+1 times Shiro walks in on Keith.Where Shiro's patience is routinely tested.





	Where's my Love

5+1 times Shiro walks in on Keith. 

 

1.

  
At first all Shiro sees is the back and forth swing of Keith’s tail. It’s smooth, just a little fluffy at the ends, and the paladins can’t stop teasing him about it. Shiro especially can’t stop rubbing his fingers up and down the fur, scritching his nails  _ just so _ . Keith purrs, a new sound he can’t help but make, chest rumbling with the force of his contentment.   
  


So when he walks into the lounge and sees the tail swinging he doesn’t think much of it. Keith napped often before his Galra half had awakened, and now his nap times were doubled. Shiro remains quiet, choosing to sit at the barstools and review the star system maps Allura had sent him. It is a full minute before he hears it, the soft  _ Ah!  _ of surprise. When he looks up Keith’s tail is rigid. Before Shiro can call out Keith lets out a quiet moan, voice breathy. Shiro goes beat red, his dick twitches.   
  


There is a deep laugh from the couch, “Hm, don’t be so loud, Kitten, you never know who might hear.” Shiro stands, trying to be as quiet as possible. His brain is still computing the fact that Keith is right there, moaning, turned on. Another part of him is processing that Kolivan is the reason why.    
  


As he gets to the door he turns, unable to stop himself. Stepping just a bit to the right allows him to see the side of the couch where Kolivan is crouched. His broad shoulders cover Keith’s form so that all Shiro can see is the smooth skin of Keith’s shoulders, his matted down hair, his new Galra ears, and the start of his hips where he’s pushing back against Kolivan.   
  


Shiro can’t look away. Not even when he hears the wet squelch of fingers, the harsh sob Keith gives. Kolivan whispering into the space where Keith’s thigh meets his cheeks: “You’re so wet for me Kitten, I knew you’d like it just like this. You don’t care if they find us do you? Sweet little slut.”   
  


Keith lets out another noise, a muffled “Please!” as he cants his hips back harder. The desperation in his voice makes Shiro’s palms itch with want. He’d hold Keith down and make him take it, leave blue bruises on his pretty skin.   
  


Kolivan sits up, blocking Keith completely. Shiro’s legs decide that he can move now, though it’s not the most comfortable walk he’s ever taken. 

 

2.

 

The second time is much, much worse. Shiro is walking to his room when he hears them. The same high moans he can’t stop dreaming about coming from down the hall. A single room is lit. As Shiro’s feet take him to the doorframe he can’t help but imagine. Keith spread across the table, his lean fingers knuckle deep in his hole. Kolivan again, guiding Keith’s mouth onto his cock, his rough claws pinching Keith’s pink nipples.   
  


The reality is much, much worse. Keith, all his pale skin on display, legs on either side of Thace’s body, his hands holding the globes of his ass apart as Thace’s cock sinks into him. The noises that caught Shiro’s attention are louder, breathy moans that Keith can’t seem to keep inside.   
  


Thace’s head is tilted back, eyes closed. “Fuck. Keith, just like that.” His hands overlap Keith’s own as he gives a short and sharp thrust upward. “You’re so wet, such a good omega.” Thace bites at Keith’s neck before opening his eyes.   
  


Shiro doesn’t move. He can’t. Thace’s yellow eyes lock onto his. There is a moment of surprise that passes along his features, Keith settled onto his cock like he belongs there, before Thace breaks into a smirk. Shiro is rock hard in his sweats, enthralled by the scene before him. Even if Thace were to alert Keith Shiro doesn’t know that he could move.   
  


Thace doesn’t, though. He hides his smirk in Keith’s collarbone, biting, before he begins to thrust into Keith with a harsh pace. The slap of their skin is loud, but Keith’s whimpers can still be heard, his  _ oh!s  _ of pleasure. And above that noise is Thace, eyes catching Shiro’s as he speaks into Keith’s skin.   
  


“You feel so good, darling, nice and tight,” Thace takes Keith’s wrists and holds them with one hand, bowing Keith’s back beautifully. Keith’s legs spread wider, his thighs shake, it’s everything Shiro would have imagined it to be and more. “You love it, don’t you? That’s right, you love being my little omega slut, huh?” Keith’s tail wraps itself around Thace’s forearm, twitching every time he’s reseated on Thace’s cock.   
  


Keith nods his head, bending down for a kiss. Shiro palms himself, biting his other knuckle to keep any sounds muffled. Thace whispers something to Keith when their lips part, and he locks eyes with Shiro again. There is a brief second of silence as Thace halts his thrusts.   
  


“No! No,” Keith pleads, shoulders tight as he squirms in Thace’s lap. “Don't stop! Please, alpha!”   
  


“What did I ask for?” Thace questions, free hand circling Keith’s throat. His fingers wrap clean around, claws meeting under Keith’s hair. “Who do you belong to?”   
  


Shiro can’t see it, but he imagines Thace’s hand tightening around Keith’s windpipe until he shouts, “You! You. Alpha please, please, I need you to fuck me.” Keith’s head turns toward Shiro for a moment as he thrashes around. Shiro’s hand doesn’t stop mid stroke but he has a flash of panic before he sees Keith’s eyes, shut tight with tear tracks down his face.   
  


“That’s right omega, you are mine. My cute little fuck toy, begging for my come.” Keith lets out a high pitched whine as Thace starts to fuck him again. His hands and throat are released, and Keith takes it as an invitation to ride Thace’s cock.   
  


God. He’s gorgeous like this. Shiro has to tighten the fist he has around himself before he comes too soon. Thace is meeting his eyes again, a smirk in place as he guides his fingers into Keith’s open mouth. Keith’s tail is curled against his back, his ears flat on his head as he pulls himself up the length of Thace’s cock over and over again.   
  


“You would wouldn’t you? Take my cum, let me fill you up?” Keith nods, his whole frame shaking as his thighs start to give out. What Shiro would give to be in Thace’s place, feel that hole tighten around his cock. “Yeah? You’d have my kittens?” Thace’s hand squeezes the little swells of Keith’s chest, cruel. “You’d give them your sweet milk, omega, and you’d give it to me too.”   
  


Keith is nodding in earnest, crying out. “Yes! Yes! Please alpha, please knock me up, I want it,” he gasps, loud even to Shiro, and stills. Shiro squeezes his cock again, harder, trying to mimic what Thace must be feeling as Keith comes apart in his lap. He tries to imagine what the front of Keith looks like, his cute little cock twitching with his orgasm.   
  


“I didn’t say you could cum,” Thace says a few seconds later. His hands are tight around Keith’s hips. “I think you need to be punished, omega.” His hand roughly grabs one of Keith’s ass cheeks, leaving red claw lines in it’s wake. Shiro has to take his hand out of his pants, far too close to the edge.   
  


Keith begins to squirm, over sensitized. “No, no, alpha please,” he begs. His small hands scrabble at Thace’s chest, but the Galra pays them no mind.   
  


Instead he meets Shiro’s eyes and brings one clawed hand down swiftly against Keith’s ass. Keith screams, legs stiff before going boneless, his whole body sagging against Thace as he pants. “You’re still hard, omega.” His voice is rough, teasing. He squeezes Keith’s ass in his hands again, making Keith whimper. “That was one… If you come again after thirty I’ll fill you up.”   
  


As Thace says that he motions his head to Shiro dismissively. Shiro understands even with the little bit blood that is left in his brain. He backs up, watching Thace remove Keith from his cock and drape the boy across his lap lengthwise. Thace’s cock is large, light purple and veiny, wet from it’s time in Keith’s body.   
  


Keith is mumbling into the seat fabric, “I want your cum so bad, alpha. I want you to own me, please,” he raises his hip, presenting his ass, tail trying to pull Thace’s hand down.   
  


“I do own you, darling,” is all that Thace says, allowing Keith to guide one of his fingers into his hole. He gives Shiro another look, harsher this time.   
  


Shiro takes one more long gaze at the scene they make. He doesn’t want to forget a single thing about the way Keith’s body looks, the way it reacts.   
  


Just to the right of the doorframe, so he can still hear the smack of Thace’s hand and Keith’s sharp moans, Shiro strokes himself only twice before cuming.   
  


The walk to his bathroom is once again, not the most comfortable he’s ever been on. 

 

2.5. 

 

The next morning Shiro almost doesn’t leave his bed. It doesn’t help that his morning wood had been caused by a dream where  _ he _ was the one squeezing Keith’s tits and sinking his fingers into his wet hole. He doesn’t know if he can face Thace, let alone Keith.   
  


So he waits until it is well past breakfast, when everyone should have gone their separate ways, to leave the safety of his room.   
  


He runs into Thace immediately. The man is sitting in the kitchen, reading something over an empty bowl of what Shiro guesses was blue goo. Shiro does not say anything. He fixes his own bowl of goo, sits two seats away from Thace, and is determined to not let it be awkward. Understandably, as he cannot stop seeing Thace’s cock in his brain, it is awkward.    
  


“I’m surprised you’re not asking more questions,” Thace says. His yellow eyes do not stray from his tablet. “If I were a human, and I had no knowledge of alien sex and gender, I would have questions.”   
  


Shiro hedges that it is the closest thing to an invitation that he will receive. “I guess I do have some questions,” Shiro says slowly. He swivels the stool to face Thace.   
  


The blade does not return the favor. He only looks up at Shiro expectantly before returning to his reading.   
  


“You kept calling him a… an omega,” Shiro says.   
  


Thace still does not look up. “We Galra do not have traditional genders like humans. We have those who bear children, those who give their seed, and those that can do either.” He pages over on the tablet, seemingly bored. “Keith would probably have what you humans call a...cunt?” Thace finally meets his eyes. “Is that right?”   
  


Shiro tries not to turn red. There is something about this sort of conversation at ten a.m.  that is fundamentally wrong. “That’s what females have on Earth, yeah, you’re right.”   
  


Thace nods. “Yes well, Keith is similar. He can bear the children of a pure alpha. Traditionally omegas can conceive with any gender, but as his blood is mixed, that is not the case.”   
  


“So all that last night…” Shiro flashes back to the way Keith had begged for Thace’s baby, screamed for it.   
  


Thace smirks at him. There is both pride and a dirtily playful edge to it. “Oh that? You humans refer to that as pillow-talk, if i’m not mistaken.”   
  


3. 

 

There is a week where Shiro’s life returns to its regularly scheduled programming. Saving planets, fighting Zarkon… A week.   
  


After a long battle they return to the castle, everyone going to shower and sleep. Shiro was still too keyed up, though. The fight had been intense all the way through, and although his muscles are tired his mind cannot stop moving. Black, he thinks, she will be able to calm me down. Except on the way he can hear murmurs from the bridge. Nothing too distinct, but enough to pique his interest.   
  


When he walks in he can see Kolivan’s braid and shoulders in his chair. Shiro doesn’t really mind though, and he isn’t going to interrupt the man’s thinking space. That is the plan anyway, until he hears it. The wet swallow, slight choke. Kolivan lets out a soft grunt.   
  


Shiro cannot believe his luck. He can’t help himself. As he steps closer he can see the tips of Keith’s fuzzy ears. He goes to take another step as Kolivan thrusts into Keith’s throat, his head tipping back in pleasure as Keith chokes loudly on his knees. Just like he had with Thace, Shiro meets Kolivan’s eyes and is frozen.   
  


Kolivan tips his head back up and pulls Keith’s mouth from his cock. Shiro begins to see the end of his life approaching. Keith is far too fixated with Kolivan to look up, though.   
  


Shiro wonders if Kolivan will grant him a swift, merciful death. But instead of coming to attack he just removes Keith’s shirt, tearing it apart and tying a strip of it around Keith’s eyes. “Can you see anything, Kitten?”   
  


Keith shakes his head, tail swishing fast behind him. As Shiro gets closer he can see how pink Keith’s lips are, how swollen. He can almost smell the salt of his tears where Kolivan had pushed the boy to his limits.   
  


“Mm, good. I want you to go back to sucking then, Kitten, ok?” Kolivan turns to Shiro again as Keith’s lips search to close around his cock head. Precum ends up smeared across his cheek and Shiro is close enough now that he could touch, reach out and push the hair from his face, wipe his tears. Shiro is almost bowled over by how much he just  _ wants _ .   
  


Kolivan does not do anything else. He seems content to let Keith lick at his shaft, hand small where it tries to guide his length. The head of his cock leaks precum that Keith sucks up greedily, moaning.   
  


“Why don’t you take me into your throat and I’ll let you touch yourself,”  Kolivan says when Keith makes no moves to stop his teasing.   
  


“Ah, yes, please!” Keith palms himself roughly before beginning to bob his head, Kolivan’s cock making a sweet little  _ pop!  _ occasionally. Shiro can barely imagine how good his wet mouth must feel. Keith is sloppy, spit and come leaking from the sides of his mouth. He does nothing to stop himself from making those choked off noises as he starts to swallow, doesn’t try to wipe his tears where they streak down his face.   
  


Kolivan yanks him back by the hair, “Good job Kitten,” he says. “Now get your pretty cock out for me and let me see you come. Then I’m going to fuck your face like you like.”   
  


Keith moans, struggling to unbutton his pants in his haste. “I want it,” he pleads. “I want you to fuck me, please!”   
  


Once he has his cock out Shiro can’t help but stare. It is the cute little prick he expected it to be. Smooth and covered in come, a steady stream of it leaking from his head. Keith can easily wrap his hand around it. He’s fucking into his fist and sobbing for Kolivan’s cock, his head laid across the man’s lap.   
  


“You’ll get what I give you,” the blade warns. “Unless you don’t want to cum tonight?”   
  


“No!” Keith shouts. His hand tightens around his prick. “I wanna cum!”   
  


“I know you do. And I want to see you fall apart. I think everyone does,” Kolivan says. He and Shiro share a look before the man continues. “I want to cum on your pretty face, and I want everyone to see it. Wouldn’t that be nice, Kitten?”   
  


Keith is no longer forming full replies. Instead he’s gasping out half words and pleas, shaking, tears still falling down his face. Shiro does want to see him covered in cum is the thing, wants to him wrecked out and gasping for air as he anaphixiates himself on Kolivan’s cock.   
  


“Cum for me.” Kolivan orders. Keith does, shooting cum onto his smooth stomach and dripping it all over his fist. Shiro palms himself hard, gives himself a half stroke and then he’s coming too.   
  


Kolivan does not give either of them a break. He hauls Keith up, opening his mouth and slamming his cock into it. Keith’s hands scrape against the floor as he gags. Kolivan keeps him there until Keith is seeing blue fireworks behind his eyes, gives him a few seconds of rest before pulling him down again.   
  


Shiro is distracted by the way Keith’s cock continues to leak, dribbles of cum that Shiro would happily clean up. He’d follow the path it makes to Keith’s cute, tight little cunt. He’d lick Keith’s slick from it’s source, finger the boy with his own come.   
  


Kolivan slaps Keith’s face with his cock, jerking quickly. Shiro can only watch in awe as his cum paints Keith’s cheeks, and Keith himself leans into it, spreading his knees and moaning like he could have never lived without it.    
  


Shiro knows this is where he’s kicked out. He begins to back away, but Kolivan swipes his fingers through the mess Keith’s cock made and holds them out.   
  


That is not an offer Shiro can resist. Keith tastes musky of course, but with a sweet twist that has Shiro’s nerves lit up all over again. 

 

4.

 

The fourth time is almost subdued compared to his other voyeur sessions. This time he isn’t walking in on something already happening. Instead it’s Keith, stumbling into the showers late night, putting himself on display. Shiro’s water is turned off and he is toweling his hair when the adjacent shower is turned on.   
  


He wipes his face before stepping out to see who it is, towel now around his waist. The other person is Keith of course. Leaning on the open frame of the shower stall Shiro can see clear into Keith’s shower. The boy is standing still, letting the water massage his muscles. Shiro would love nothing more than to step in behind him, circe Keith’s waist with his hands and rub his hard cock in the cleft between his cheeks. In his mind Keith presses back, his tail wraps around Shiro’s neck as his hands try to guide Shiro’s cock into him. Shiro would let him, tell him what a good boy he was, opening up so easy. He’d let Keith take him at his own pace as he bottomed out the first time, let him rest there for a second, soak in the fullness. But Shiro could only take that for so long. He’d push Keith against the cold tile, pull his hips back and set a pace that made Keith scream.   
  


In reality Keith is washing his hair. Shiro means to leave, he does. But Keith leans against the tile, hissing quietly at the cold temperature, and Shiro is distracted again. His cute cock, only half hard, bobs with his movements. There is a small patch of hair that lies just above it, and a thin trail that leads to Keith’s belly button. If he could Shiro would sink to his knees and swallow Keith in one go, give his cunt two fingers as he sucked.   
  


Keith seems to be on the same wavelength. He leaves the water running as he plays with his nipples, cute pink nubs that match the color of his cockhead. He twists them, sharp teeth biting lip, before one hand skims downward to circle his cock.   
  


Shiro forces his legs to move. He quietly slips from the bathroom, gritting his teeth against his urges. 

 

5.

 

By the fifth time Shiro has had enough. He’s been training more often, losing sleep. He can’t stop hearing Keith’s soft, choked off noises when he’s alone. He keeps dreaming that it’s him pushing Keith into rooms around the castle, that Keith is screaming his name as he comes. It is… taxing.   
  


He is in the observation deck of the training room reviewing his latest simulation footage when it starts. Keith enters the room, hair in a bun and bounce in his step. He’s dragging Thace along with him, who looks much less interested. There is a minute or two where they’re talking. Shiro turns back to his video, intent on ignoring them. His stomach burns a little in jealousy that Keith had almost exclusively training with the blades recently, but he respects Keith’s choices. It is hard to remember that they are allies sometimes.   
  


Shiro keeps peeking at them. Keith is draped across Thace’s front and his tail is caressing the man’s back. Shiro grits his teeth. When they start to kiss he stands up. Like every time beforehand he intends to leave. But Thace is stripping Keith of his clothes, laying him down on floor, pressing his face into Keith’s skin. Shiro can’t see too much, but it’s obvious that Keith is enjoying himself. His back is arched, his teeth locked around his knuckle. His thighs are quaking, and Shiro has to walk away.   
  


But… Thace sits up, his hands reaching up to Keith’s face. He says something that has Keith laughing. That’s what is looks like anyway, as Keith’s face splits into a grin and his shoulders shake.   
  


Shiro looks at the control panel. In a irrational surge of anger he kills the lights, plunging the two into darkness. He then starts the level one battle simulator.   
  


Almost immediately Shiro feels guilty, but he vacates the room before they can try to figure out the culprit. He takes his tape, as well as theirs, with him. 

 

+1 

 

The same night he sits awake. There had been no mention of the “malfunction” at dinner, but Shiro had overheard Keith tell hunk to be careful with the simulator after. He should probably apologize. Keith would… Shiro doesn’t know what he’d do, honestly. Sneer maybe. Growl. It’s too bad that Shiro finds those things cute, then.   
  


He groans, falling to his back in bed. His sheets are soft and he is stripped for bed, clothes put away neatly. He can’t help but think about Keith, hands cupping his cock. The way Keith was so soft, pliant. The noises he made. The way his tail swishes when he’s happy. The small pleased grin he gets when he makes the other paladins laugh.   
  


Shiro is hard again. As he wraps his fingers around his cock he tries not to think about Keith. It feels obsessive, now. He tries to think of generic males, pale skin dotted with a few moles, intense eyes, soft pink lips. He tries not to think of Keith’s hole, wet like a girl’s. Of Keith’s cock, smaller than he’d thought it would be but fitting, perfect. Shiro grinds into his fist, the dry friction making him hiss. He speeds up his pace, hips jerking as he comes.   
  


“Fuck, Keith!” Shiro closes his eyes, halts his hand. His fist squeezes around the base of his cock, teasing.   
  


When he opens his eyes Keith is standing in his doorway. The tops of his thighs are barely covered from his nightshirt and his boxers briefs are black, contrasting nicely against his skin. He smiles, an amused tilt to his mouth. “Hey Shiro.” He steps into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. “Is that for me, then?” He gestures to the bed, where Shiro is frozen.   
  


“I uh…” Shiro’s brain is not. It’s just. Not. Keith takes a few steps forward.  
  


“I heard you call my name, Shiro,” Keith says. He pouts for a second, “It’s too bad you came already. I wouldn’t of wasted a single drop.” He swipes his fingers through the mess on Shiro’s stomach, licking them clean. “Can I help you clean up?”   
  


They should probably talk about this, Shiro knows. But Keith’s eyes are smoldering, and Shiro can barely form a coherent thought that doesn’t pertain to him and Keith rolling around in his sheets. “Yes,” is all he can say.   
  


Keith smiles again, lascivious this time. He gets on his hands and knees above Shiro and begins to lick up the mess. His tongue occasionally brushes Shiro’s cock, not quite soft where it rests against his hip. “I would’ve loved to ride you,” Keith says as he kisses just under the crown. “Let you come inside me.”   
  


He takes the tip into his mouth for a second before he sits up on his heels. Keith admires his handiwork for a second. “I love being claimed, Shiro.” His head tilts cutely to the side, and he straddles Shiro’s waist, their skin hot where it meets. “I like when my hole is called a cunt. I like being held down. I like being told what I can and can’t do.” He leans so their nose to nose. He initiates a quick peck that has Shiro craning his head up for more, but Keith pulls back.   
  


He sits up once more, eyeing Shiro intently. “But you knew all of those things, didn’t you?”   
  


Shiro tilts his head back and groans. He hears Keith start to laugh. This boy is going to kill him.    

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yall 10 pages of literal porn. I like never write porn so i'm sorry if it was eh. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos much appreciated!!
> 
> i'm @dammitb on tumblr if ya wanna chat


End file.
